powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King
is the first and premiere episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis After millions of years, the Deboth Army has returned to attempt to wipe out the world of man, after having nearly succeeded to do so to the world of the dinosaurs. Standing in their way is Daigo Kiryu, who has been tasked to first find and battle the Zyudenryu Gabutyra so he can become one of the Kyoryugers. Plot Many millennia after the extinction of dinosaurs, the Deboth Army who caused it thaw from their Antarctic prison as its leader Chaos sends the Zorima to attack all corners of the world to finish what they have started with the human race as their new target. But a group of Zorima at an island in southern sea were hindered from terrorizing the islanders by an adventurous youth referring to himself "King" before a mysterious bird man arrives to give the youth, Daigo Kiryu, a petrified gun before summoning a Tyrannosaurus rex that wipes out the remaining Zorima. Introducing himself, Wise God Torin reveals to Daigo that the Zorima groups sent to other parts of the world have been quickly thwarted by a new generation of warriors called the Kyoryugers. Torin adds that Daigo must tame the Tyrannosaurus named Zyudenryu Gabutyra in combat to become the fifth Kyoryuger. After a month of punishment, Daigo manages to tame Gabutyra though his Gaburivolver is still petrified. But sensing the Deboth Army gathering their strength, Torin attempts to teleports when Daigo grabs him, sending him to the Tiger Boy restaurant in Japan where the youth meets a flirt, a maintenance man working on a light fixture, a strong girl serving as the waitress to the flirt, and a youth. While the others end up in an argument, Daigo finds himself in Torin's Spirit Base and informs the curious deity of the amber pendant he got from his father. By then, Torin senses a Zyudenchi-less Gabutyra attempting to kill the Debo Monster Debo Hyogakki - the one responsible for the dinosaurs' extinction. Despite realizing the Zyudenryu's reasons to keep him from harm, Daigo confronts the Zorima while winning the thawed Gabutyra's respect to allow him to transform into Kyoryu Red, while Torin throws Gabutyra's recharged Batteries to Daigo. Giving Gabutyra his Zyudenchi to assume Battle Mode, Kyoryu Red and his Zyudenryu battle the Zorima and Giant Zorima at all fronts before the other Kyoryugers arrive. While the other Kyoryugers deal with the Zorima, Kyoryu Red and Gabutyra join forces to destroy Debo Hyogakki. Though the other Kyoryugers prefer to remain anonymous, Daigo cancels his transformation as introduces himself to the others anyway, much to their shock. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Daigo Kiryu (Child): Suit actors *Kyoryu Red: *Kyoryu Black: *Kyoryu Blue: *Kyoryu Green: *Kyoryu Pink: *Torin: *Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos: *Canderrilla: *Dogold: *Aigallon: *Luckyuro: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - N/A *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Slash) *Kyoryu Pink - N/A Songs *'OP': Vamola! Kyoryuger *'ED': Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (1-6) Errors *A no parking sign says "WEDNES DAY", which should be all one word. *The sign for Tiger Boy misspelled the word "Restaurant". Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . Marking the start of Kyoryuger/''Wizard'' on Super Hero Time. At end of the week's Super Hero Time, is intrigued that the new Super Sentai transforms with samba, saying it sounds like fun, while Daigo congratulates Wizard on finally beating , commenting that he's "pretty brave". *A trailer for Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie was shown at the end of the episode's initial broadcast. This was the last episode to promote the movie. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King, Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination, Brave 3: Get Mad! The Slashing Brave and Brave 4: Fire! The Gaburevolver of Courage. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 1, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover *''Kyoryuger'' Brave 1, along with Brave 2, Brave 3, and Brave 4, was released as part of Director's Cut Edition Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger BRAVE PRELUDE, the director's cut version of Kyoryuger's first four episodes, having a total running time of 106 minutes. The release featured an additional 15 minutes of unreleased scenes from the series' first four episodes which explained how the other four Kyoryugers acquired their respective Zyudenryu. Also included are ending dance video, creditless ending, solo version of ending, and an audio commentary. It was released for both Blu-Ray and DVD on September 13th 2013. See Also (Chaos' debut) (Torin's debut) References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢でたァーッ！　まっかなキング｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢でたァーッ！　まっかなキング｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Riku Sanjo